A Goddess and her Mother
by Maria65
Summary: Keyara is at Angiratha to see Meyneth after a meeting on Bionis about the Unity is over with. Keyara seems to be happy to spend some time with Meyneth, and vise-versa. They cherish their moment's. Keyara belongs to me only.


Angiratha was lite up at night, the ether lamps everywhere shone, lighting the pathways, allowing everyone to see well, even though the Machina didn't really need it. Shoes clicked against the mechanical ground, catching many's attention, and they bowed as a certain, black-haired woman walked by. Her black hair went to her knee's, her silver-blue dress a lovely contrast against the silver steel of the city, one feather wing and one mechanical wing fold over her, allowing her to walk without hitting anyone. She tugged on the strings on the torso, tightening them, before she adjusted her purple roses, and fixed the frills at the ends of the unattached sleeves.

"Ah, Goddess Keyara, it is good to see you again." a males voice said, and the woman, Keyara, stopped and smiled at him.

"Ah Egil, it has been some time. And please, you don't have to be so formal, just Keyara is fine. Is Meyneth in? Last I remember, she was visiting Lord Antiqua over on Bionis to speak about the Unity." Keyara said, and Egil smiled, escorting her the rest of the way.

"Yes, Lady Meyneth has returned, and is awaiting you. She said she had a feeling you'd be coming by." Egil said, and Keyara giggled.

"Ah yes, Meyneth, she knows me better than I know myself." Keyara said, and Egil nodded with a chuckle.

"Of course she would, after all, you are a daughter to her in a way." Egil explained, and Keyara smiled.

As they got to Meyneth's Throne room, Egil opened the door for her and bowed.

"This is where we part Go-I mean, Keyara. I still had duties to attend to, but I should be back later." Egil said, and Keyara nodded as he left, before she entered, her wings disappearing.

"Keyara, I'm happy to see you!" Meyneth exclaimed, a smile on her face as Keyara entered, and Keyara gave a childish smile back.

"Meyneth!" Keyara exclaimed, and ran up to her, hugging her.

In front of others, Keyara held a regal, and God-like posture, but in front of Meyneth, she was more of her old self.

"So, how was your meeting with Lord Antiqua?" Keyara asked Meyneth as the two sat down to eat and drink.

"He was as you said, a very nice and reasonable man. He also seems to love complimenting people on things, he made me blush so much." Meyneth explained, and Keyara giggled.

"Ah Lord Antiqua, the flatterer. He see's so many things in a bright light, and even when something goes wrong, he turns it into a miniature miracle." Keyara explained, and Meyneth smiled.

"Ah, so that's the kind of man he is, eh? Back before this world, Klaus was like that. He turned so many error's into a type of miracle of some sort." Meyneth stated, and Keyara nodded.

"That's the kind of man the people of Alcamoth need, and he's now working on ridding the Bionis of prejudice, wanting his people to see that Homs and Nopon are wonderful people as well." Keyara stated, and Meyneth nodded.

"Yes, while I was there I saw how the High Entia spoke down to Homs and Nopon as if they were slave's." Meyneth said, taking a sip of her tea.

"It is sad to say, but their pride will be their downfall. But, with a Emperor like Lord Antiqua, maybe they will prevail over all trial's." Meyneth said, a small smile on her face, replacing her frown.

"Hm...did you meet with Chief Nagen, and Queen Haruka?" Keyara asked, taking a bite of a cookie.

"Yes I did, actually; they were there as well. Chief Nagen...he's...interesting. I've never seen such an energetic Nopon leader, for I believed they would be more...stiff, but he was just bouncing everywhere." Meyneth said, a look of slight surprise on her face, making Keyara laugh.

"That's Chief Nagen for you. No matter what, he's just bouncing with excitement about something...but if you get him mad, he turns into a nightmare within a second. It's scary to see a angry Nopon." Keyara stated with a shiver.

"Being's like those always have some surprising side to them. As for Queen Haruka...she is a very thoughtful woman, always putting others before herself. Everyone seems to love her as I spent some time with her at the Homs colonies. There is such plentiful food, and it seems they loved me as well, praising me for beautiful clothes, and wonderful supplies." Meyneth explained, and Keyara smiled.

"Queen Haruka, everyone will cry when she passes away. She's the most thoughtful Homs I've meet, such unselfishness is hard to come by within Homs, High Entia, and Nopon. Makes me wonder why everyone on Bionis can't be like Machina and Queen Haruka." Keyara said, sipping some more of her tea.

"Yes, it'll be a shame." Meyneth said, before looking at Keyara more intently.

"Any word on Alvis?" Meyneth asked, and Keyara blushed.

"Y-yes, actually. He had d-decided to make a-a body to come down h-here, a-and help more w-with the unity." Keyara stuttered out, and Meyneth gave a soft smile.

"You always get so flustered about him, have you confessed?" Meyneth asked, and Keyara stiffened with a bigger blush, but shook her head.

"N-not yet...beside's...I doubt he feels the same." Keyara said, fidgeting, and Meyneth sighed.

"You need to take chance's Keyara, else you'll get nowhere in life. I've taken many chances, and due to Egil, I've been able to help my people move further in life." Meyneth said, and Keyara sighed, rubbing her neck.

"But Alvis is so...different from everyone. I don't want to ruin anything we have." Keyara said, and Meyneth sighed, shaking her head.

"It's up to you. Besides, you love him, it's your love life, take it slow. ...Just don't listen to Zanza when he says take a jump at it." Meyneth stated flat, and Keyara snorted.

"I know that Meyneth believe me! He made a poor proposal when he asked for your hand, and yet you still accepted the proposal Klaus made." Keyara stated, and Meyneth blushed, before looking away.

"Yes well...that was before he became the heartless man he is now." Meyneth said, remembering the time before this new world was made.

"I know what you mean. ...How has yours and Egil's relationship been?" Keyara asked, and Meyneth blushed, smiling.

"It's been wonderful, he's been such a big help, always clearing my mind whenever I start to get over stressed. He keeps referring to you as a sister every now and then, it's quite cute." Meyneth said, and Keyara giggled.

"Egil, he is like a brother to me, though older or younger, I'm not too sure yet. I'm leaning toward younger though on that note." Keyara said, and Meyneth giggled.

"You and him are going to be arguing then, he prefer's to see you as a little sister." Meyneth said, and Keyara's eye brow twitched, a mad mark visible on her head.

"Little, eh? Well...we'll see about that." Keyara said, her eye brow still twitching.

"Keyara~" Meyneth said strained, and Keyara deflated with a sigh.

"But I'm so much older than him!" Keyara protested, but Meyneth wagged a finger side-to-side at her.

"Ah, ah, ah, not 'but's, remember?" Meyneth stated, and Keyara grumbled, before she smiled.

She loved spending time with Meyneth, the woman who was like her mother, and always would be a mother in her eyes. Egil was like a younger brother in her eyes, she'd make sure he understood that, but for now, she was content to spend her day with Meyneth.


End file.
